Secrets
by Demonic-Kit
Summary: It's about a girl with many secrets that will not let anybody close to her, not even her best friend. 'I'm on my own that's how it is and how it is going to be.' she tells herself until a boy comes along... I'm not good at summarys but just read it and r
1. Blaze

A/N: This is my first pokemon fanfic. The title doesn't fit yet but in the next chapter you find out part of one of the many secrets in this girl's life.

Chapter 1: Blaze

You've heard about Ash the chosen one and how he saves the world again and again. But now we go to what seem like an average 7 year old, but things aren't always what they seem or are they.

"Katie can you came in here for a second?" called her mother, Kana, called from the living room.

Kana was 28, about 5'7", brown hair that went to her knees, and sea blue eyes. Katie was 7, about 3'11", dirty blonde hair that was a couple inches above her shoulders, and sea blue eyes like her mother. Their father died after Katie was born and was an only child.

"Sure mama." said Katie as she ran down the stairs from her room.

"I've got a surprise for you." Kana said when Katie walked (more like ran) in to the living room.

"Really, what?" asked Katie excitedly.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." said Kana

Katie obeyed and Kana dropped something some and round in to her hand. When Katie opened her eyes she saw a little red and white ball with flame on top, a pokeball.

"Katie this is a very special pokemon. Do you know why?" Kana said crouching down it Katie's height.

"No, why?" Katie asked finally tearing her eyes from the pokeball to look at her mother.

"Because Katie this is your very first pokemon."

"Really?" Katie said with her eyes growing wide and a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Yep." Kana said smiling too.

"Thank you!" Katie yelled as she hugged her mother in a tight bear hug.

"So let him out." Kana said when Katie finally let go.

"Ok." Katie said as she open the pokeball. There was a bright light and when it went away a little torchic the chick pokemon. It's was a light orange, with three feathers on his head, only about 1'4", and look like it weighted 5lb.

"So are you going to give it a nickname?" asked Kana.

"Yep! His name is Blaze." answered Katie while petting the little chick (which because of that was about half a sleep).

"That is a good name." smiling at her happy daughter and the now sleeping pokemon.

The next day Katie headed of to school with the little torchic, Blaze, following at her heels.

"Wait until Rikki get a hold of you. She is going to be so jealous." Katie said as an evil smile form on her face as she pictured Rikki, her best friend, pouting that Katie had a pokemon and she didn't.

"Torchic tor" Blaze said happily.

When the got to school everyone crowed around the little pokemon and just like Katie predicted Rikki was throwing a fit.

"It's not fair I'm the same age as you!" She whined.

Rikki was about the same height as Katie, with sea green eyes, and blonde hair that went down to her waist.

"Don't be so jealous. It seem like a pretty weak pokemon to me." said Kyle, the bully.

"He is not." protested Katie.

"Yay right, fire pokemon are weak. I mean who wants a pokemon that's afraid of wat-" He said but was cut of by Blaze's ember attack that made him fall over.

Everybody was laughing and when he got back up he ran away which made them laugh even harder.

"Torchic." Blaze said proudly as he watched Kyle run for his life.

Then they all petted the happy torchic and all of them where complementing him until the bell rang.

Katie went to return the little chick to his pokeball but then saw the sad look on his face.

"It's only for a little bit, ok" Katie said.

"Torchic." he said sadly but nodded.

"Ok, Blaze return." she said holding up the pokeball. There was a flash and Blaze was back in the pokeball.

"Come on Katie!" yelled Rikki from the door.

"Coming!" Katie yelled back as she started running to the door.

Before they knew it school was over and Rikki and Katie were walking home with Blaze hopping happily along.

"I'm going to get daddy to get me a pokemon to." Rikki said to Katie.

"What pokemon are you going to get?" asked Katie.

"I don't know. How did you choose?"

"I've always liked torchics. What pokemon do you like?"

"Mew."

"I don't think you could get one of those"

"Why?"

"If you paid attention in class you would know that their so rare that there is only one and many people don't even think that it exists."

"But they do."

"Yes I believe that it does to."

"I know! How about a bulbasaur?"

"That sound good and they are said to be easily trained."

"How do you know so much?"

"I pay attention in class."

"So do I!"

Katie just gave her a glare that seemed to say 'Yeah right.'

"I do! I do! I do!" she whined.

"You are so immature." Katie said as she watched her friend throw a fit on the floor and her torchic lightly poking Rikki with his beak.

A/N: Hope you liked it and PLEASE review.


	2. Day in the Woods

A/N: Well this is the second chapter… hope you like it.

**Chapter 2: Day in the woods**

The week flew by and before they new it, it was the weekend.

Katie was at home getting ready to go train with Blaze in the woods when Rikki came barging in and yelled "He said no!"

"What?"

"My dad said I can't have a pokemon."

"Why?"

"He said that you have to be ten and I'm too irresponsible."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"…"

"You don't know what that means."

"Yes…"

Katie gave her a look that said 'Yeah right' but then said "What ever. Do you what to come train with me?"

"What for I don't have a pokemon."

"You might catch one."

"Ok."

(At the woods)

"Alright first we need to find a wild pokemon." Katie said looking around the clearing that they were in.

Just then a wurmple, wurmple was a small worm pokemon that was red, came in to the clearing.

"A wurmple. Come on Blaze lets go-" Katie said but then Rikki charged at the wurmple scaring it back in to the woods "Rikki! What the heck are you doing!"

"It ran away." Rikki whined.

"Duh you charged it!"

"Don't yell at me."

"Don't scare off my opponent!"

"Your… mean!" Rikki said between sobs.

"Look just, stay here and I'll be back later."

"But I want to come." she complained but seeing the glare Katie was giving she said "Ok I'll stay here."

"Good." Katie said and walked off deeper in the woods with Blaze running to keep up.

'Rikki can be so annoying. Yet she's my best friend… actually she's my only friend after moving around so much. It must be hard on mom too, but people keep finding out. I guess I was never that cautions out it but I will know. I don't what to move again.'

"Torchic!" Blaze said happily popping Katie out of her train of thoughts.

She looked up to see of all pokemon a bulbasaur sniffing a flower. A smile came across her face. She had a pokeball with her maybe she could catch it for Rikki.

"Bulba bulbasaur?" the bulbasaur said taking notice to them.

"Alright, Blaze use ember." Katie commended.

"Torchic tor." he said and shot the fire attack at the bulbasaur.

The attack hit directly and the bulbasaur fainted.

"Ok now go." she said as she threw the pokeball at the fainted pokemon.

It vanished in a flash and the pokeball moved back and fourth. After about a minute the pokeball was still.

"Alright we got it." Katie said happily "Now let's go find Rikki"

And as if on queue they heard a scream and Rikki came in to view. She was bond by a string shot with an angry spinarak following her.

"Blaze use ember." Katie said upon seeing the spider pokemon.

Blaze shot an ember attack at the spinarak and it ran away.

"Ok now free Rikki."

Blaze shot another ember at Rikki breaking the web.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" yelled Katie as Rikki was getting up but the shock of Katie yelling made her fall down again.

"I was trying to catch a pokemon."

"By doing what?"

"Throwing stones at it."

"You truly are an idiot, but here." Katie said throwing the pokeball which contained bulbasaur "I caught it for you."

There was a bright light. When the light faded Rikki squealed with delight. The bulbasaur looked happy with his new trainer as well as the new trainer.

After that they had practice battles until it got dark and they had to head back.

"Why couldn't I beat you?" Rikki asked see as Katie won every battle.

"Type advantages." Katie said looking down at Rikki's slightly burnt pokemon.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow and thank you for my bulbasaur." Rikki said happily when the got to Katie's house.

Blaze looked sad to see his new friend go but followed Katie in to the house.

"Did you have a fun day?" Kana said when her daughter came into the house.

"Yes and Rikki caught a bulbasaur."

"Really, well things around here are going to get interesting."

"Yep."

"So did you catch anything?"

"No, but Blaze gained a lot of experience in battling and I learned a lot to."

"That's good but it's getting late so go get ready for bed."

"Ok." Katie said and ran up stairs.

'I really hope we don't have to move again.' Katie thought once she was in her room and looked down at her feet 'So please don't let anyone find out.'

A/N: There it is and I'll get the next chapter up (Which Katie gets her second pokemon) as soon as possibly so please review.


	3. Tollow

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but if a did that would be cool.

This chapter short even, shorter than normal.

**Chapter 3: Tollow**

The next day Katie was on her way to Rikki's house when she saw something.

A little ways ahead two boys where using an Electrike (a small, yellow and green lighting Pokemon that is about 2 feet and about 34 pounds) and a Shroomish (a green, mushroom Pokemon that is about 1'4" and around 10 pounds) to beating up a Tallow (a small, blue, bird Pokemon that look to be 1 foot and 5 pounds). Katie ran as fast as she good to the people and the Pokemon

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Katie yelled when she got there.

"Mind your own business." yelled one boy, he had red hair, wear baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and looked to be about 10.

"You can't just beat a Pokemon." Katie said angrily.

"Like we would listen to a squirt like you." said the red haired boy and then turned to the other one and finished "Let's teach her to respect her superiors."

The boy nodded and they both called over their Pokemon.

"I don't see any superiors around here, but if it's a battle that you want it's a battle you're gonna get." Katie said pulling Blaze's pokeball and releasing the little chick Pokemon.

The boys looked surprised but then started laughing at little Pokemon.

"Are you really going to battle with that chicken?"

"Chicken… Blaze is not a chicken, use ember!" Katie yelled.

The torchic shot a fiery blast hitting the Pokemon and their trainers. After they recover form the attack they ran away and Katie yelled "Who's the chicken now?"

Katie ran over to the Tallow only to see that it was pretty beat up.

"She needs to get to a Pokemon Center. Blaze return." Katie said returning her Pokemon, picking up the bird Pokemon, and ran off towards the Pokemon Center.

When she got the she ran over to the counter and said "Nurse Joy please help, this tallow is very weak."

"How could you let your Pokemon get so weak?" Nurse Joy asked when she so the very beat up tallow.

"Some boys were beating it up." Katie said sadly.

"Ok, I'll do ever thing I can." said Nurse Joy as she took the weak Pokemon and walked of into one of the back rooms.

Katie walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

About 3 minutes later the front doors opened and the 2 boys form earlier walked in.

"I can't believe that we got beat by a girl." the red head said.

"Screw the girl part, I can't believe we got beat by a 5 year old." said the other one. This one had black hair, wore a red shirt that looked to be partly burned (thanks to Blaze), and dark blue jeans.

"Stupid idiots, I'm 7 not 5!" Katie yelled after losing her temper at the black haired kid's remark.

The boys turned to look at her and a very scared look came on their face.

"No yelling in the Pokemon Center." said Nurse Joy who come back with the Tallow.

"It's her fault 'cause she attack us." said the red head.

"Only after you attacked this Tallow!" Katie said and pointing at the Tallow.

"That's enough. Miss here's your Tallow back. As for you 2 I'm ashamed that you 2 would attack an innocent Pokemon." Nurse Joy said handing the Pokemon to Katie.

Katie got sick of this and left out the door with the Tallow in her arms.

They walked in silence.

"Ok little girl your better now so you can go back home." Katie once she was a good distance away form the Pokemon Center.

"Tallow low low" said the blue bird as she stared up at her.

"Don't you have a home?"

The Tallow shook its head sadly.

"Would you like to come home with me and be my Pokemon?" Katie said to the Tallow.

"Tallow tal." the Tallow said while nodding her head happily.

"Ok." Katie said as she pulled out a pokeball and pointed it at the Tallow.

A red beam appeared and hit the Tallow. Then the Tallow turns in to a red light and was sucked into the pokeball. The ball wiggled back and fourth in her hand and then went still.

Katie smiled at the pokeball and then put it on her belt beside Blaze's.

"Shoot I was supposed to be at Rikki's." Katie said and then ran of in the direction of Rikki's house.

(At Rikki's house)

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Rikki yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking, you always late. The only different is that I have a good excuse." Katie said calmly

"Then what is your excuse." Rikki said get annoyed at how calm Katie was.

"I had to stop two idiots form beating up _my_ new Tallow."

"What do you mean your?" Rikki asked confused.

"I mean I caught a Tallow." Katie said proudly.

"Let me see." Rikki begged.

Katie picked up a pokeball over her belt and released the blue bird. It flew on to her shoulder, cooing softly as it rubbed it's beak against her cheek.

"Cool I want Tollow." Rikki said beaming at the small bird.

"It's Tallow." She said well the Pokemon flew on Rikki's head and pecked her on the forehead.

"Ouch! It's mean!" Rikki yelled while swatting the Tallow away.

"One she is not an it she a she and two no she's not." Katie said angrily as her Pokemon hid behind her legs.

This bickering went on for about an hour.

-

-

Alright next time you'll meat a new Pokemon that grows up to be Flyer… and no I didn't steal it from you Ryu.


	4. AN

A/N: I got banned from my computer by my mother so just wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update anything for a while… didn't want you guys to stop reading thinking I quit or something

A/N: I got banned from my computer by my mother so just wanted to tell you all that I won't be able to update anything for a while… didn't want you guys to stop reading thinking I quit or something

Signed

Blaziken'sGirl


End file.
